Rising vehicle fuel costs and increased environmental awareness have driven consumers toward more fuel efficient vehicles. Thus, a need has been created for vehicles which use less fuel and in turn create fewer emissions.
Many new vehicles are designed to maximize fuel efficiency and likewise reduce vehicle emissions. New vehicles, however, can be expensive and investing in a new vehicle can be cost prohibitive to many buyers.
Many devices have been devised to attempt to provide improved fuel efficiency. Often, the primary objective of these devices is to address power concerns with only a secondary function of improved fuel economy. Additionally, many of these devices require significant time, effort, and money to install on an existing vehicle.
Thus, there is a need for an effective means to quickly and easily retrofit any specific type of vehicle to provide the vehicle with improved fuel efficiency and reduced vehicle emissions.